We Could Rule The World Together
by CrazyDreamer23
Summary: Set in X-Men:First Class but with a slight twist... What happens when a frightned and paranoid Storm turns up at the doorstep of Xaviers Mansion? Young Erik/Ororo will include X-Men First Class characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is the first X-Men fan fiction I have ever written, so I'm really excited and I hope you will enjoy this story! It's AU but set in X-Men: First Class it kicks off when they are recruiting so timeline it to then when Xavier can still walk, they are still friends, Shaw still alive, Darwin is still alive etc. Ororo will only just be awakening to her abilities she still hasn't got complete control of them yet. I'll be switching perspective between Erik/Ororo and I am writing Storm from the 1st X-Men movie with her long hair but not her African accent haha! Storm will be travelling back in time to 1962 and right into X-Men: First Class! Basically an X-Men and X-Men: First Class crossover. Halle Berry as Storm and Michael Fassbender as Magneto and the rest of the First Class cast I Hope you all enjoy this crazy fic! Much love! CrazyDreamer23 xoxo

* * *

><p>Current Year: 2000<p>

Ororo POV

I rushed frantically through the hallways running as fast as my legs would take me. My white silk nightgown flowing wildly in my midst. The professor was screaming and yelling, he had been having nightmares lately but his cries were filled with such agony and torment something was wrong, something was very wrong! I literally flew into the room to find him on the floor convulsing and shaking as if he had been struck by seizure. I was by his side in an instant.

"Professor! Can you hear me! Please answer me!"

As soon as I touched him, my mind was flooded with images. There were two handsome young men aged around thirty, one quite short and stocky in build with peaceful blue eyes and chestnut hair, whilst the other was tall and lean, with darkish brown hair, but what struck me most about him was his piercing gaze at first it seemed intimidating and hard but underneath the surface I could sense great pain...But also great anger. I tried desperately to focus my mind and help the Professor but slowly it was becoming overcome with the images. Wait, was that Mystique? Could she have something to do with this? An image flashed of Mystique and the shortish man in a tight embrace as if brother and sister almost. What does this mean? Is it a sign of some sort?

My thoughts were cut short as I felt an excruciating pang in my temples and my whole world fell into an ominous darkness...

I audibly gasped as I took in a deep breath of the fresh night air, I felt as though I'd been through hell and back. I took in my surroundings, huge ageless oaks adorned the lush forest and small ground plants scattered the floor it seemed so vast it was faintly familiar I'd been here but I still could not recall when or where. Another thing my keen senses had detected was the fact it was at least minus eight degrees out here wherever here was and although I could not feel the cold, I felt a shiver run up my spine. Someone was watching me...

Suddenly I felt my instincts kick in and I bolted I didn't want to try and use my powers as I didn't have that much control on my abilities but I was a fast runner so I was praying that goddess's would aid me in my escape. I could sense that there was not one but two in which were hunting me down like a piece of meat.

"OVER THERE I SEE THEM!" A voice yelled from darkness.

Another voice emerged and replied "Don't worry I'm on it!"

Soon the chase had begun, they were fast very fast indeed, I could practically feel their breath on my neck; it was as if this was a game to them. A pair of scrawny but firm arms snaked around my waist and I was soon being hauled away.

A familiar hum of a voice was trying to infiltrate my mind but I had far too much will power to allow such an invasion and a past which I would never wish to relive... I kicked and thrashed trying desperately to escape their clutches. I could see lights off into the distance and soon I knew exactly where I was.

* * *

><p>Current Year: 1962<p>

Erik POV

His face plagued my thoughts, Sebastian Shaw. He would pay, and he would pay dearly... I would not rest until he paid the ultimate price for what he did. My thoughts were cut short by Xavier's clear concise voice.

"We've got company Erik." Was all he needed to say before I was mentally preparing myself for whatever threat would be looming outside those walls.

"Good, It's about time someone paid us a visit don't you think?" I replied with a smirk.

"Hurry up then!" Answered Charles the ghost of a smile upon his face as he rushed down the stairs to check if Hank and Darwin had succeeded in their game of hide and seek. It had been determined out of the all of them Hank possessed the greatest speed and agility which would be helpful in the case of catching the mysterious trespasser and Darwin had the enhanced vision to find the intruder even in the darkest of nights.

I walked briskly down the hallway lightly jogging down the stairs to join the others in 'welcoming' our new guest. I assessed each one of their faces, Raven looked excited yet apprehensive, Sean looked as though he was trying to be a man when in reality he was still but a teenage boy, Alex was looking ready for blood like a solider almost and last but certainly not least, Charles on the exterior he looked calm and relaxed but I could read him like a book, He knew something about our guest but seemed unsatisfied with the information.

Darwin and Hank burst through the front doors with something no one expected to see. A woman, who looked of African descent and in her late twenties. She had a killer physic, utterly endless legs, a tight toned stomach and a face which looked as though it had been kissed by the god's themselves, strangely her long slightly wavy hair was stark white and yet it only seemed to emphasise her beauty all the more. And her eyes they seemed to hold wisdom beyond her years, and pure defiance and fearlessness, she had a history he could practically smell her pain and frustration.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Charles asked firmly but also with a sense of apprehension.

"My name is Ororo Munroe and I have no idea how I got here, please just let me go"

The drone of the black and white television broke through the tension in the room. It was a speech from the president John F Kennedy. Her eyes widened and she began to frantically scan the room.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke your playing but it isn't funny tell me where the Professor and the children are? What have you people done with them?"

Her whole demeanour changed she spoke with such force and passion it seemed as though she was ordering rather than asking. Who in the world did this woman think she was? I could not fathom why Charles did not find out all of this already! Isn't he supposed to be some kind of Psychic! If he couldn't handle this situation than I would.

"Why would you want to leave? You are beautiful you know, and I know a lot of men who wouldn't hesitate on taking you by _force_... You see myself and Charles have _kindly _allowed you entry to this house where you would be safe from said men. But if you choose to be rude or avoid questions asked of you, I'm afraid we will be forced to revoke your invitation to this house. We wouldn't want to have to do that, now we would we? Especially with you in _such_ a state!" I finished my gaze roaming her gorgeous body a playful yet challenging smirk sprayed across my face.

It seemed she had only just realised the extent of her attire. Soon her bashfulness and embarrassment were evident. Her cheeks obtaining a rosy complexion yet still she would not back down.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but this is _my _home and _my _school and what decade is this! The sixties! Let me see Charles Xavier NOW!"Her voice held such an authoritative tone she must be a teacher, and what would she want with Charles, an ex girlfriend possibly? No, no one with any sanity would ever break up with her.

"I am Charles Xavier, and the year is 1962..." Charles replied calmly his eyes almost fearful.

"What are you talking about! This cannot be happening! Ok if you're really Charles then tell me something only he would know?"

"My favourite colour is green, I have a strange fetish for red liquorice and my mother couldn't cook to save her life."

"Charles? What – Oh my! Do you remember me at all? Anything?" She looked as though she'd seen a ghost her face paled and her eyes were impossibly wide.

" I do have the faintest feeling we have met in this life or another, but I do not remember you, I'm afraid..."Charles looked perplexed as if desperately trying to solve a riddle.

"Look I know this is going to be a lot to take in but I'm from - You know what I'm sorry to have bothered you I'm going to leave now!" She rushed back towards the door.

I leapt forward and got a firm hold on her waist spinning her right into my chest.

"I'm afraid you have some serious explaining to do Miss Munroe..."

* * *

><p>I hate to cut it short guys but I seriously got to get on with this project due tomorrow which I have yet to start! FAIL haha! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW it would mean the world to me to know how your liking it so far or disliking it constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading and adding to favourites etc! : D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I finally finished that project so I'll be updating as soon as I can but your reviews definitely help motivate me and make me grin ear to ear (I also tend to update a lot faster!) I love hearing your thoughts and criticism's they always make my day. I have lots of ideas for this story and am looking forward to sharing them with you guys! Thoughts are in italics by the way! If you want see what they would look like together I put a picture of them as my Avatar! Please Review! Thanks and Enjoy! CrazyDreamer23 xoxo

* * *

><p>Current Year: 1962<p>

Ororo POV

"Look I'm sorry for trespassing, it will never happen again! I thought this was somewhere else! There's really no need for me to be here any –"My continuous babbling was cut short by a cool smooth hand over my mouth.

"Now, now spare the lies, from the little I know about you. I know that firstly you would never go wandering around the woods in your nightgown, secondly you are most certainly not human, and thirdly you are not intimidated by me...Yet." I knew one thing those eyes were mesmerising they almost had me under a spell, and that even though his face did not betray his emotions the pure intensity of his eyes did.

"Erik, please I don't believe there is any need to manhandle her in such a manner!" Exclaimed Charles making to advance towards me, but something awoke inside me like my survival instincts or something and soon storm clouds rolled in, thunder was boomed, and lightening embellished the sky.

"What's happening?" Yelled Raven over the raging storm brewing outside. Strangely enough Erik's hold on me seemed to tighten almost protectively. I took a deep breath in and focused my energy on escaping his hold if I could just distract them long enough to make a break for it!

"I don't know! But it came out of thin air! Almost as if -"Started Charles.

"Someone was controlling it..." Erik finished gazing intently at my eyes which were glowing white. I felt completely drained, accidental time travel, being hunted down like an animal, and not to mention losing control of my powers... What a night it's been. My vision became hazy and I felt my eyes begin to sag as my legs gave way.

* * *

><p>Erik POV<p>

She suddenly collapsed in my arms I quickly caught her and carried her bridal style. '_I knew you were one of us! There is so much more to you than meets the eye...' _I looked up to see the faces of the others full of awe and amazement. "Looks like we've got a new recruit!"

"How do we know she's not dangerous? She could be one of Shaw's! Who knows where she came from?" I could feel the waves of jealously rolling off Raven, _'She could be so very mature for her age! But now was not one of those times.' _

"Don't worry Raven we will make sure she doesn't sneak in your bedroom and attempt to smother you with a pillow!" I teased receiving snickers from the others except for Hank of course his pinning for Raven was obvious.

"I agree with Raven! What if she's here to kill us? What then?" Hank asked sceptically. Raven smiled sweetly at him and sent a snide smirk at me.

"Well Hank –"Charles began.

"You know what Hank, Raven, she's _my _responsibility now. Anybody killed or dismembered by her will be _my _responsibility, so don't get your knickers in a twist over something that is none of your concern. Now all of you get to bed! NOW!" I watched as they all scurried up the stairs to their bedrooms, Raven sending a cold glare over her shoulder before disappearing up the stairs.

'_Don't worry, Charles I have the situation under control, this way these super sensitive teenagers can get back to bed, and sleeping beauty here can get some much needed rest. No harm done, right?' _

"I sure hope you know what you're dealing with Erik, because I certainly don't have a clue. All I know is that she has an iron will power she can block even my strongest attempts at telepathy!" Charles answered anxiously.

"Well then try harder, good night Charles." I answered abruptly beginning the ascent up the stairs.

"Erik! Where do you think you're going with her?" Charles yelled up at me.

"To my bedroom of course! I've laid claim on her Charles, too late to call rights on her now my friend!" I yelled back with a devilish smirk.

I had a spring in my step as I eased down the long hallway of the mansion towards my bedroom. I turned the metal doorknob, and headed inside to find a very naked Raven in my bed yet again...

"Look who's finally come to play" She purred seductively.

"Out of my room now..." _'Who did she think she was? My wife or something! This would have to end' _

"That's what you said last time, and look where we ended up..."

"If you can't already see Raven, it was a onetime thing I'm afraid it was never going to lead anywhere you wanted it too, it's what's best for us both trust me I know... "But it was evident Rave did not take rejection well at all...

"What's best for us? Or what's best for you! I can't believe you Erik! Chew me up and spit me out! Actually it doesn't surprise me since it's obvious you have a new toy now!"

Enough was enough; it was fine for her to insult me I didn't care but to stoop as low as blaming a complete stranger now that was absurd.

"Listen to me and listen to me well! This has absolutely nothing to do with Ororo! What happened between you and I was my mess and I intended to amend it as soon as soon as I got the chance. I'm sorry for my part, but you were the one and still are the one lying naked in my bed, I hardly see how I lead you on to believe this was going somewhere Raven. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving it would be greatly appreciated." I finished with a somewhat courteous yet cold smile.

Raven left in silence, and yet it did not feel as though I lost anything.

* * *

><p>Ororo POV<p>

I awoke for what felt like the first time, the sun burned brightly in my eyes and I scanned my surroundings extravagant yet classic furnishings lined the lush room, I lay in the middle of the huge king bed adorned with what seemed far too many big white fluffy pillows. Someone had obviously taken great care in keeping me comfortable.

I slowly rose from the bed heading over to the window to see Charles and Erik training with the younger mutants outside. I was still in the dark over who this Erik was. _'An old friend of his perhaps?' _I decided to go downstairs and let my presence known among them, if I was ever to get back to my time, I would most certainly need Charles help.

I stood at the doorway hesitating as to make my entrance. _'I need to gain they're trust! It's the only way.' _I used my natural people skills from my time as a history teacher to man up and face the mess I had created.

"Um, Good morning everyone! I feel as though I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday, I am Ororo Munroe I like all of you am a mutant, I can control and manipulate the weather but I am also from the –" I couldn't do it! There would be so many questions raised of me, how, why, when, where! It would all be just too much!

"From the?" Erik questioned curiously snapping me out of my daze. _'He certainly was an assertive bastard!' _Seemed as though you couldn't get anything by him.

"From the um... Netherlands my family migrated from there to America when I was only a child. The main reason I am here is to see if there were any positions for a history teacher at the school? But something tells me this is not _that_ kind of school..." I concluded with a charming smile.

"I'm afraid you're right dear, this is indeed no normal school but a place where mutants can learn to control and home their abilities, myself and Erik here would love to invite you to our family!" _'It seems some people never change.' _

"I would be most honoured Charles! Thank you, both it means a lot to be accepted so openly." I let my thoughts flow freely and sent Charles message.

'_Meet me in the attic all will be explained, Erik may join you but tell no one.' _

"The honour is all my mine, believe me. It seems only fit now that you are properly introduced, that I introduce you to our 'students'" Charles waltzed over to a young man of African descent and a scrawny shy looking youngster with glasses.

"These two you have obviously already met but nonetheless this is Darwin he is able to adapt to any changing environment hence his nickname! And this is Hank he has excellent agility and speed its almost animal like!" The young men shyly apologized for the way in which we met they seemed quite honestly ashamed of their actions.

"Please you have nothing to apologize for! The fault was entirely my own I assure you! You both showed great bravery and gallantry for venturing out to face an unknown threat if you could even call me one, in order to protect your family to me that is an admirable trait which I respect you both for!" A blush crept over their cheeks as boyish grins spread over their faces.

Charles then led me over to a boy with fiery red hair and troublesome eyes. "And this is Sean or as he likes to be called 'Banshee' he can send extremely high frequencies of sound through his voice which he enjoys using for destructive purposes..." Charles clarified with a smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sean" I said politely extending my hand.

"Please the pleasure is all mine Mademoiselle!" He replied cheekily taking my hand and laying a soft kiss on it. _'Teenage boys and their hormones! It's like being back in high school'_

I could feel the mirth rolling off Erik; he was enjoying seeing me uncomfortable! _'What an arrogant, self absorbed, know it all-'Charles_ cleared his throat knowingly before continuing on to a well built young man with blonde hair and hard features.

"Anyway, moving on this dashing young chap is Alex better known as 'Havoc' he can produce rays of super powerful light beams from space...Problem is trying to control those"

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'm! And it's not my fault he can't duck fast enough!" Alex finished smirking at Charles.

I smiled knowingly towards Charles. "Don't worry Alex; Charles often needs a good smack around the head!" I teased hearing the laughter of the others in response.

"Thank you for that Ororo! Moving on this girl has been like a sister to me since what seems like forever! Raven, Ororo, Ororo, Raven" Charles motioned to a gorgeous blonde girl about the age of 19 I would imagine. "She's a trickster this one can transform her molecules into any shape physically possible so be careful they're could be a few clones running around the mansion!" Charles finished lightly putting an arm around the young beauty.

"Mystique!" I exclaimed aloud. Shock contorted my features. _'Charles and Mystique were like brother and sister! The Professor has A LOT of explaining to do when I return!' _

"Yes! How did you know?" Charles exclaimed happily.

"I um heard Hank referring to her as it last night!" I covered quickly. _'Nice going Ororo, make yourself look even more suspicious than you already do!' _

She quickly transformed into her natural form, of royal blue skin, darkish orange hair and yellow eyes which I found beautiful, yet she still looked insecure and uncomfortable. Each to their own I say, and she was never meant to look any other way in my opinion.

"You are stunning Raven and I mean no disrespect but you were born to be who you are and I know my hair colour isn't as drastic of a mutation as you, but I understand what it is like to be ridiculed but I have pride in who I am it took me a while to see it like that but this is who we are! It's nothing to be ashamed of! You are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Miss Munroe there isn't really any other females to talk about all that too! I hope you decide to stick around, I'd really appreciate it!" Raven replied she seemed genuinely relieved she had a woman around to talk to.

"It's no problem at all! If you ever need to talk to me I'll be right here, I promise!" I would never have imagined Mystique to be ashamed of herself, maybe I can guide her in the right direction this time around...

"And last but not least this is my close friend and colleague Erik Lensherr also known fondly as 'Magneto'" Charles explained motioning to the lean and handsome man to his right who stood a mere three feet away from me...

'_Don't panic Ororo! Do not panic! I repeat DO NOT PANIC!' _I could feel the my blood pounding and my fists clenching. _'Calm down woman! He's not the same Magneto! He and Charles are friends all is not lost! Never judge a book by its cover Ororo!'_

"Pleasure to meet you, Erik." I replied extending my hand as calmly and suavely as I could ignoring the gut wrenching feeling in my stomach

"The pleasure is entirely my own Ororo, as Sean would say" He said with a wicked smirk taking my hand in his and holding onto it for longer than necessary our eyes locking in an intense gaze, willing the other to look away first.

Charles cleared his throat awkwardly breaking the heated moment between us. "Okay everyone that's enough fun and games, back work children!" Charles yelled. Receiving groans and shouts of "Were not 'Children'!"

We made our way swiftly to the attic, my heart was beating out of my chest the time had come to divulge the secret that had been plaguing me all this time...

* * *

><p>And that's all folks! Please Review if you want more! Because I just love writing it for you all! How will Erik and Charles react? Is Mystique really a friend? And the gang receives an unwelcome guest! Thanks for reviewing and adding to favourites etc it's much appreciated!<p>

Much love! CrazyDreamer23 xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thanks again for reviewing and story alerting! We're going to have a little look into Erik's past in this chapter and of course the unwelcome guest arrives! We'll also be adding Charles POV in this chapter. Please review! I love hearing feedback from you guys! Much love 3 CrazyDreamer23 xoxo

* * *

><p>Current Year: 1962<p>

Erik POV

"I'm from the future, 38 years in the future to be exact..." Ororo exclaimed suddenly _'You have got to be kidding me, impossible! She was a mutant, not Doctor Who!' _

"Ororo, I'm sorry to burst your bubble. But that is impossible, mutant or non – mutant." I replied coolly, waiting to see if she was foolish enough to argue a point that was usually a sign of definite insanity...

"I'm not an idiot. I realise how insane it sounds but it was Charles! He was having nightmares and I went to see if he was okay...He was shaking and so cold, I tried to help and I ended up here." She finished obviously still upset by the events.

"So you're telling us I did this, brought you here?" Charles asked slowly.

"Yes it has something to do with your powers. You can freeze time and by some freak accident you have sent me back through it! And since you have no idea how to time travel, I'm going to be stuck here for a while" She looked utterly devastated, it seemed as though being sent to the past was a curse to her.

"Prove it." I said simply surely she would have some sort of new technology to prove her absurd claims.

"Well I obviously didn't get to pack anything! But I know things! Like JFK get's assassinated, Marilyn Munroe dies, Um what else come on Ororo think... Oh yes! The Civil Rights movement is victorious but Martin Luther King pays the ultimate price in 1968 and Richard Nixon becomes president. The Vietnam War! In which Nixon finally brings the American troops home after years of violence and protesting. There is a certain degree of unity in my time between all races, but a war soon brews destroying the peace. A war between Mutants and Humans..." She finished solemnly.

"Who starts this war?" Charles asks it was an impossible question to answer a war would begin no matter the actions of any one man.

"Erik or better known as in my time, Magneto..." She answers coldly, and if looks could kill.

"You're telling me, I start an entire war! Single handily?" I asked incredulously, but slightly mocking.

"Yes you! You start something that should never have even begun. I loathe you with a passion! I have no reason to right now. But just the fact I know the things you've done! The things you have _yet_ to do. What you will become...But mark my words I _will _stop you." She finished with a fierce determination and I had no doubt in mind she would die to stop me.

"Ororo, please he's not that man or at least not yet anyway... Just give him a chance to prove himself I trust Erik with my life. He's a brother to me, please..." Charles practically begged on my behalf. If I were to be honest with myself I certainly didn't want her as an enemy, let alone hating me.

"I'm not that man Ororo; let me prove it to you." I added. Soon she would be one of three who knows his dark past but she would know because he wanted her to.

"Why should I!" She exclaimed angry tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Charles would you excuse us for a moment." I needed her to trust me, to believe in me.

"Ororo, there are things that occurred in my past that I've never told anyone. Charles knows, but I did not want him to. My childhood wasn't bad we weren't rich like Charles was, but I didn't care I had my mother she was my world, my everything..." I watched her face soften and her eyes glaze over.

"One day the Nazis came, everything changed. We were herded up like cattle to the slaughter house, each and every one of us; women, children it didn't matter to them. Then they took her...Ripped me right from her arms I was only about twelve. I screamed and yelled and soon the iron gates were bending and shaking that's all I remember before waking up to a man named Sebastian Shaw. He wanted me because he thought I was powerful and asked me to move a silver coin. I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried. He then concluded that pain and anger were the keys to my power. Suddenly my mother was brought into the room, he gave me three seconds to move it or he would kill her. She kept encouraging me and reassuring me everything would be okay. I tried so hard and I failed. I failed myself but most importantly I failed her..."

She was crying now, uncontrollably. She said nothing, just listened which was all I needed her to do. I held her in my arms simply rubbing soothing circles on her back. I felt an overwhelming weight had just been lifted.

Charles POV

I headed downstairs when I heard bangs and crashes coming from the front of the house. _'What has he blown up now?' _when I suddenly walked into a _very_ unexpected scene. Havoc was lying on the floor groaning in pain with Darwin and Hank alongside, Raven was nowhere to be seen and a very dishevelled looking man was standing above them. One I knew all too well.

"May I ask who you are and what you're doing here?" I asked naively.

"Names Logan, wondering if I could take you up on your offer..."

* * *

><p>Surprised? Haha! How will Erik like this new competition for Ororo's attention? Please review! I'd love to hear any feedback or ideas you would like to see in the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! CrazyDreamer23 xoxo<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for the completely late update! Assessments and exams! Errgh! Anyway I'm on two week vacation from Wednesday! Hooray! I'd also like to mention Logan isn't adamantium yet just skin and bones so him and Erik are on more even turf ; ) I'll be trying to update every second day or ASAP , can't wait! Please review! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed/faved/alerted it's much appreciated! And I was listening to a song that I think goes really well with this chapter "From the sea" by Eskimo Joe it's a beautiful song look it up if you like **

**Much love CrazyDreamer23 xoxo**

Ororo POV

Current Year: 1962

I can't believe Charles never mentioned where Magneto's anger stemmed from...All this time I've believed him to be heartless and cruel a man who acts only to please himself. But when did he become so powerful? So utterly terrifying! Such a monster... 'That's not him yet, I was sent here for a reason and I'm beginning to understand.'

Erik's smooth voice cut through the thick silence.

"Ororo I know this may not change your opinion of me but let me tell you I'll wait as long as you want for you to trust me."

'Why? Why would he want my trust? What does he need me for?' Questions raced through my mind each one analysing his so called interest in me. If I learned anything from my life experience it was trust no one but yourself.

"Erik, what do you want from me?" I replied bluntly staring into his eyes searching for signs of deceit.

"You are an assertive one I'll give you that much, but I'm afraid you'll find no mastermind schemes here. Is it too hard to accept that I would like the trust of _teammate_?" He said with a smirk that said he wasn't going to give away a thing.

"Well as your _teammate _I am going to have to get to know you _a lot_ better to judge for myself whether I can have a positive impact on you Erik. " I replied with the same light tone and slight smirk.

Suddenly the door flew open and a ruggedly handsome man with unruly dark brown hair, facial hair and killer steel eyes walked through the door. It took me a moment to coherently gather my thoughts to come to one conclusion. Wolverine... 'He looks exactly the same! Unbelievable.'

Wolverine gave me a very obvious once over seemingly impressed with what he saw. Charles walked in close behind Logan.

"Erik, Ororo I'd like you to meet our newest recruit James Howlett but he prefers Logan." Charles said seemingly very well informed of Logan.

"Nice to meet you Logan" 'Yeah I haven't done this before...'

I put my hand out for a handshake, in which he took my hand and placed a kiss on my palm.

"Pleasure darlin, it's been a long time since I seen a girl as pretty as you" He said with such rehearsed flattery. Something told me he was _very_ popular with the female population.

I was ready to reply with a sharp remark back to him. When suddenly Erik cut in.

"Well _Logan,_ I find that surprising since all you would have to do is look in the mirror..."

'Did he want to be killed!' There was no easier way to die than insult Wolverine. Although we only met briefly I still know enough about him to know that Erik should not have said that! But I do appreciate his subtle protectiveness of me... 'Wait what am I saying again! Something about him always makes me lost and I can't function properly around him!' This was the last reaction I could ever have expected from Logan.

"I don't believe we've met but since you think I'm pretty, we'll get along just fine ..." He replied winking and extending his hand out to Erik.

'This was _definitely _a new side of Logan'

Erik silently shook his hand with a playful smirk on his face. 'Best keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I hope Erik knows he's playing with fire for his sake at least'

"Well now that we've all met I think its best we start Ororo and Logan's training first thing tomorrow, I will mentor Logan and Erik will join forces with Ororo and train together since you're abilities will challenge each other." Charles said.

"Sounds good" was all Logan said he was never a man of many words. He was a man of action.

"Professor, I really don't think –"I started but as usual was interrupted by Erik.

"Ororo Munroe! Don't be afraid I promise I'll go easy on you...Maybe" He said playfully with that devilish smirk ever present on his face.

"But –"I tried pointlessly.

"But nothing Ororo, you heard Erik. Anyway I believe it's about time for us to get some well needed sleep" Charles exclaimed with a charming smile. Something told me tomorrow would be one very stressful day...

Erik POV

I watched the sunrise as I always did cup of coffee in hand, I was usually the only one awake at this time of morning but I could hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Er-"She looked away suddenly turning to fetch something from the cupboard.

That's when I remembered I was dressed only in my tracksuit pants as per usual of a morning.

"Good morning, Ororo" I waltzed over to the cupboard she was seemingly searching intently through standing intimidatingly above her bent over form. 'I could be quite cruel this happened to be an opportunity I simply could not miss'

She rose turning toward me her eyes the size of saucers. 'Her bashfulness was simply priceless!' I trapped her with my arms against the bench, leaning my head to purr in her ear.

"Now, what would you like for breakfast" I heard her swallow, her heart racing.

She closed the distance between us and kissed me hard on the lips.

She didn't even have to return to her original form for me to know...

"Leave now Raven, before I throw you out!" I spat at her.

"But how did you-"She started frightened from my outburst.

"You think I'm stupid! There's no way Ororo would be as easy as you were."Was all I needed to say before leaving her to wallow in her shame.

"_Erik come to the games room immediately." _Charles sent. I jogged lightly over seeing neither Logan nor Ororo present.

"What's happened Charles?" I asked without emotion.

"It seems Sebastian Shaw wants to meet with us..."

"Charles by _meet with us _you mean kill us? " I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well to be honest since I can't read him, it could be anything we simply don't know yet."

"You seriously want to meet with him! Charles you know it would be walking into an ambush! And you know what I _will _do when I see him..." I could feel my blood pressure rising and my fists clenching.

"Erik please, we have to try to keep the peace-"

"Keeping him alive, is not _keeping the peace_!" How could he be so oblivious! Shaw never did anything that didn't benefit himself. This _meeting_ was no exception...

"We are not going Charles. End of discussion!" I yelled vehemently.

"We have to go... If we don't go we know nothing!" Charles replied tiredly.

"Send us..."There stood Ororo her face void of any fear alongside a stoic Logan.

"No, do you want to die! You have no idea what he is capable. None of us are going. Please leave it at that!" I pleaded.

"All or nothing..." Charles said valiantly looking to Ororo and Logan who both nodded in affirmation.

"If you want to embark on a suicide mission be my guest!" I stormed out of the room my blood pressure escalating and soon I was running. It's what I always did when I was afraid, run it was the only thing I knew how to do.

But hardly ever did anyone chase me...

Ororo POV

"Get back here you coward!" I yelled fiercely. I knew I was being harsh but it was the only way to get through to people sometimes especially people as closed off as Erik.

"What did you say to me!" He replied in disbelief stopping still with his bare back to me.

"You know exactly what I said. Erik you need to confront Shaw-"

"What would you know about me! What would you know about anything!" He cried turning to face me his face somewhere between agony and rage.

"You asked me to trust you, I can't do that if you don't let me in" I replied calmly slowly approaching him until I stood a mere foot away from him. I cupped his face in my hands turning his eyes to lock with mine.

"This is the decision that will define you Erik, make it the right one." That was all I said before walking swiftly back in to the mansion.

Sometimes people needed to be pushed, I just hope I haven't pushed him too far.


End file.
